Evangelion The Continuous Flow
by dialgaism
Summary: Follow the heroes of this story to battle which they will must likely die, kidding. This story involves misery, anger, revenge and all the other evil emotions you can think of. Have in mind that piloting is not an easy job and will require sacrifice most of all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The New Soul**

"You are the worst cook ever!" Asuka yelled at the boy standing up and punching the table with both of her fists. Asuka, for some reason, hated the diner that was given to her by her roommate, Shinji, the two pilots argued constantly about things that most people would ignore for courtesy… Asuka didn't.

"It's not bad!" Shinji said back to her "It's just the traditional way of Japanese miso soup." Shinji never liked arguing with her, no matter how many reasonable things he told her they never seemed to get past that pride that she held so dearly. In turn, he always lost. "If you don't like it you can eat the meat, it is sweeter than the soup."

Asuka sighed and looked at him, fire in her eyes. "The meat is too sweet and the soup is too sour. Make something else!"

Asuka demanding something else to make without considering the time, effort, and concentration it took to cook something well, that it tasted good, no one had problems with his cooking, only Asuka did. But well, she had problems with everything he did, and that included sleeping.

"Asuka, I don't have time to cook something else." Shinji answered "I have to start doing homework or I will never finish."

"Then don't finish. I need to healthy and I can only do that if your cooking improves, but as it goes, it won't happen in a million years."

Shinji started to get annoyed "Then cook something yourself! I can't be cooking for you all the time; I got my own stuff to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like… like." Shinji did it again, he spoke without thinking. Of course, Asuka, being military trained and everything, could find her way into the winning side of the argument, no matter if her side of the argument was not logical… But well, Shinji lost again, he lost another argument, awesome. And, being who he was, winning arguments wasn't his strongest attribute… even if he had a strong attribute at all. Piloting was the only thing he was good at. He hadn't fought against an enemy yet but Ritsuko said that he had good reflexes and seemed to be a natural. Of course that remark pissed of Asuka and she kept saying how awesome she was at everything she did (as usual) but when you brought up the schools tests she just angrily stated that Japanese was a hard language and stormed off.

"HA" Asuka smiled pointing a finger at him "You got nothing besides cooking and studying. I win again."

"I got piloting."

"That doesn't count, and even if it did, I am still better at it."

Shinji sighed; there was simply no point in arguing any further. But as Asuka was about to continue with her 'I'm awesome, you suck.' usual speech, the phone rang. Shinji picked it up smiling and said:

"Yeah?"

"Shinji, its Misato." She said through the phone "We got an Emergency. There's a car waiting for you downstairs. Tell Asuka and come to HQ as soon as you can." With that he hanged up.

"Who was it?" Asuka asked

"Misato, she says we have to go to HQ immediately, there's been an emergency."

Asuka smiled and jumped "YEAH! We get to see some action." She celebrated all the way down towards the car.

Shinji couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her; how could she be so happy about being thrown into the middle of an extremely dangerous opponent. He, on the other hand, couldn't be more nervous. The car ride was slow and in the meantime gunfire started to be heard across the city and, coming from the west, a few explosions and smoke could be heard and seen, the whole package. It freaked out Shinji quite a bit. But Asuka seemed happier than ever. For some reason, going into battle with the powerful yet unknown force hyped her curiosity.

"We will be there in ten minutes." The driver said to his earpiece "Yes sir, directly to the elevator…"

Shinji looked out the window as the car drove by the city, 15 minutes later they arrived at the checkpoint. The driver showed their I.D. and looked inside the car. Shinji smiled and waved, Asuka… just turned her head and crossed her arms. The officer sighed and let them pass. A few minutes passed and both pilots were escorted to the briefing room. The screen showed military planes, tanks, artillery shooting at a big black humanoid object. The humanoid wasn't even flinching; the bullets, missiles and projectiles weren't even hurting it. Shinji looked back and saw the military generals discussing strategies they could use against the humanoid. Of course, no matter how many times they thought and acted, nothing worked.

The smoking general bumped his fist into the table. "God dam it!" He yelled "That's it!" He yelled picking up the phone "Major, plan 66… YES! Just do it!" He yelled and hanged up the phone.

'Plan 66, what is that!' Shinji looked up at Misato but she didn't answer.

Shinji turned his head to Asuka, but she looked just as puzzled. Turning to the screen, Shinji saw the planes and artillery moving away from the target. After there were none left… the screen turned white blinding Shinji in the process.

"HA, we got it." The general smiled.

"Regaining image." Maya said

The image went back to normal, but what they saw stunned everyone, except Gendo and Fuyutzuki. The humanoid was still standing; it seemed to be melting and scale-like extremities were… breathing?

"It has amazing regenerative abilities." Fuyutzuki exclaimed

"Hm." Gendo didn't flinch

A general turned around "You gain full authority upon this operation and any that appears in the future." Then their table went under the floor.

"Misato." Gendo started

"Yes, sir?"

"Prepare the pilots for deployment."

"Sir." Misato turned to Shinji and Asuka "Kids, change to your plugsuits and report to your respective Eva."

Asuka jumped from the excitement but Shinji just looked at his father, who didn't return the look. Shinji sighed and followed Asuka; they went down the elevator and took their respective changing rooms. Shinji went inside his and started changing into his white and blue plug suit.

In the other room, Asuka started changing. She couldn't be more excited on finally fighting her first enemy. But somewhere deep in her mind, she was scared. She has never faced anything like it, what if she did something wrong? What if she got hurt? Or died? Asuka slapped her face a few times and looked at the mirror.

"You can do it" She said to herself "You are the best at everything."

Smiling to herself she walked out the changing room and went to the elevator with a big smile to herself. The smile faded as Shinji walked next to her, he wasn't chosen because of his skill… it actually was a favor from his father. Asuka resented him for that, but without a word she went into the elevator first and Shinji just sighed going after her.

"So, do you want to plan something?" Shinji asked

"Plan? I don't need a plan." Asuka smirked

"I just believe it is important to have a strategy before engaging an enemy which we know almost nothing off." Shinji did have a good point.

"I got a good strategy; let me go first and I'll punch it till it dies." Asuka giggled. She knew that this fight was not going to be easy, but she had been training for years just to be the spotlight in this event; to kill the first angel seen since the second impact. No one was going to take that away from her.

"But, we should approach this in a clever way. You can have the last hit if you want. Hell, I do not want to fight this thing, but I do not want to get hurt either, so we should approach this in a strategic way."

"Clever? Strategic?" Asuka repeated "Baka, you can't even cook."

"You are the only one that complains about my cooking, Asuka!" Shinji almost yelled. "Everyone else likes it."

"Well, I don't like it. So it sucks…" Asuka sighed "Besides, you aren't even half the pilot I am."

"Asuka, you might get hurt. Even killed if you are not careful." Shinji sighed again. This girl was unbelievable.

The doors of the elevator opened and Asuka stepped out first. "I might. But I'll kill it first before it has a chance to do so." The door closed.

A few seconds later it opened again on the EVA 01 hangar. It just felt weird that Asuka was taking this as a chance to prove herself; she already proved she was the best. She was above Shinji by 12 points, it was a lot on NERV standards. Shinji stepped out and walked towards the EVA, its blank eyes staring down at him. Even when it was asleep it still scared him… it felt so different inside the EVA but familiar somehow. With a sigh he walked towards the pilot seat and carefully, avoiding head collision like the first time, sat down on his seat and checked that the controls were functional. Seeing that everything was ready, Shinji's cabin sunk inside of the Eva's back.

"Unit 01, controls are green." Shinji said remembering the protocol.

"Affirmative 01" One of the scientists at HQ stated "Starting neural connection."

The familiar tingling feeling happened again, he was now connected to the EVA "Connection at 45%" Another scientist answered "All systems normal, 01 ready."

"Transfer him to the launch pad." Misato said from HQ "How is 02?"

"Same with 02, ma'am. Ready and heading for the launch pad."

"Good, tell me when both are ready for Launch."

Both Shinji and Asuka had a screen which showed each other. Shinji glanced at the screen a few times but Asuka didn't seem to react or even notice he was there. "Asuka, we will approach the target from two different sides and attack it simultaneously." Shinji suggested

"Roger that." Asuka answered with a smile…

Did Asuka just agreed to Shinji's plan? What the hell…

"LAUNCH!" Misato yelled, a couple of seconds later both EVA's were being launched into the battle ground, where the Angel was sending weird beams which were causing massive destruction and were starting to penetrate through the armor plates and into the Geo-front. But the EVA's were just in time to save the day.

As the EVAs reached the top they were released and Asuka sprinted towards the Angel yelling. "YOU'RE MINE!"

The Angel looked human; it was black and a red sphere, which was called a core, was in the middle of its chest. For some reason it had heads that looked like ghost masks but Misato and Nerv named him… Sachiel.

"Asuka, no!" Shinji yelled at her, but it was too late. She was already sprinting.

Asuka brought her fist back and with all the EVAs force tried to punch the Angel, only to be blocked by an A.T field. Asuka clinched her teeth and did a front flip while jumping just too bring her foot down at the Angel, which blocked it again. She got pissed and started throwing a series of kicks and punches, but the Angel blocked them all with its A.T. Field. Shinji, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to actually penetrate it easily and he knew that it had other tricks up its sleeve.

"Shinji, use the progressive knife on the A.T. Field" Misato ordered "It should be able to penetrate it."

Shinji unsheathed the knife from the E.V.A's back and started sprinting. He went around the Angel and stabbed it in the back and it got stopped by the A.T field for a few seconds before it started to slowly penetrate it. Unfortunately the Angel took notice and jumped high in the air, landing on top of 01.

"I… ma… wa.. ta… no.." Both radios rang out.

"What the hell is that?" Asuka asked in between kicks

"I… I don't know." Ritsuko said trying to find the source of the noise.

"Negai… igoto ga."

As the transmission lost static and became clearer, the screen showed a small black dot rapidly descending from the sky and the words sounded… extremely familiar.

"Unknown object descending quickly." Asuka exclaimed reading her charts "What the hell is that?"

"Kanau naraba" The voice this time was a lot clear and the Shinji zoomed in on the figure…

"An EVA." Shinji gasped in surprise.

The EVA was black colored, it had the strong build from 02 but the shape of the EVA 01, that wasn't it, and the weird part was that two swords were being gripped by both hands (one in each); which seemed odd since Shinji didn't remember any swords being listen in the inventory for the EVA's.

"Tsubasa ga Hoshiiiiiiiiiiii" The mysterious pilot sang as it got into a dive position, placing the tip of both swords in front of the EVA.

The swords made contact and a huge A.T field appeared making the ground shake and the Angel lost its balance. The mysterious EVA started swinging both of its swords repeatedly at the Angel but the A.T Field kept blocking them and the Angel started counterattacking, which made the black EVA use defensive moves.

"Whoever is piloting the purple EVA, get up and start punching. I can't hold out much longer." The voice seemed to come from a kid, or a teenager to be more precise.

Shinji didn't have to be told twice. He got up and started helping their mysterious ally.

"An EVA!" Misato couldn't believe her eyes; there wasn't any recent messages or operations that stated that a new EVA would be stationed in Japan. She looked at Ritsuko but got the same response, she didn't know as well.

Either way, the fight was starting to turn. Asuka joined shortly after with her progressive knife on hand and started working on penetrating the A.T Field from the Angels blind-spot. Unfortunately for the Angel, it couldn't take three EVAs at the same time. The A.T Field suddenly ripped open and Asuka, unknowingly, stabbed the Angel in the back which it growled in pain throwing his arms up into the air. The black EVA stepped forth and plunged both of its swords straight into the Angels core, the core broke apart and the Angel exploded into a beam of light which made a cross.

When the light disappeared Asuka jumped back and pointed her knife at the mysterious EVA but Shinji just stared…he couldn't move for some reason.

The EVA sheathed its swords and made a peace sign with its right hand. "Sup."

"Who the hell are you?!" Asuka yelled over the radio, which made Shinji rub his hears… jeez she could shout really loudly.

"Your welcome, jeez not even a day in this country and people are already yelling at me."

"Shinji, Asuka, and whoever you are; go to the drop zones and we will sort this mess out." Misato said over the radio to the three pilots.

Asuka clenched her teeth and walked off going to the closest drop zone, so she could kick the face of the new pilot.

Shinji on the other hand waved at the newly arrived EVA with his own and walked off "Thanks for helping us; I don't know what we would've done without your help."

"No problem" The pilot responded "All in a day's work." The black EVA started to walk off but then stopped and turned around "Hey… ahh.. Purple guy." Shinji turned around and saw the EVA rubbing its head in embarrassment "Where's the closest drop zone?"

With a sigh Shinji pointed at his feet "You are standing on one."

"Oh…." The EVA looked at its feet and rubbed its head again "Thanks"

Half an hour later all three EVAS were in their respective hangars and Shinji and Asuka moved to meeting room C to figure out what to do with the new EVA. Unfortunately for the pilot, he got lost and it took another half an hour to find his way here.

The door opened and the new pilot came in. The pilot had black hair and light gray eyes. He was as tall as Shinji, but what made him particular was a scar that ran across his left cheek to his neck and it didn't seem to stop there. He walked over to Shinji and starched his hand.

"Hi, I'm Katashi Chiyoko." But before Shinji could take his hand, Katashi fell to the floor who was hit by Asuka.

"The hell is wrong with you?! Jumping in like that, without even telling us you were coming."

"Well, I was told to come here with my EVA as backup for you two." He explained griping his nose "Man, you do know how to throw a punch."

"Sorry, but we were never informed of your arrival." Misato told the new pilot

"It was kept a secret." A voice startled everyone making them jump back just to see that Commander Ikari had entered the room. "He is the fifth child."

"See I to… wait fifth child, the hell does that mean?" Katashi asked

"You are an idiot." Asuka sighed

Shinji smiled and walked up to him "Well, you see, us pilots are given a number. First is Ayanami Rei, she is the first child. Then Asuka over there, me and…. Misato who is the fourth child?"

"Don't know, commander says it's classified."

"It is, now. Well, fifth, you will be neighbor to Rei, apartment 401. Here is the address." The commander gave a sheet of paper to Katashi and left.

"Man that guy is weird." Katashi said smiling

"His my father." Shinji said without looking at him and walked off annoyed that his father didn't even bother to look at him.

Katashi turned to Asuka "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hm" Was all she said before leaving

"Man, what I did I do wrong…"

"You did nothing" Misato reassured him "Shinji's upset, and Asuka will grow to like you before long. Hopefully."

* * *

**AU: So this is going to be a re-write of a story I did about a year ago which I had to change thanks to quite a few people that did not agree on some points in my previous story (Shinji wasn't dead). This story will cover both the movies and the series, in other words I will combine angels from both the movies and the series.**

**Of course it will have some plot twists and additions from my OC and canon characters while keeping the original story line in place. What does this mean? Well, it means that my story will have original (my creation) stories besides the plot from the series/movies. Keep in thought that some things will change regarding characters/relationships and plot... nothing too major.. maybe.**

**What else... Oh yeah, thanks to**** animewatcher4685 for beta reading this chapter, even though you took 57 tries to find hehe. But seriously thank you very much.**

**Any type pf comment you would like to say PM me or leave it in a review. I take any type of comment/opinion/angry statement/etc... from anybody and will answer it calmly and with the truth (without spoilers of course).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spirit

Being an Eva pilot certainly had to have its perks, Katashi hoped he would live in a luxurious apartment, have a good school, etc... But of course, nothing ever came his way. Actually calling his neighboorhood a dump was an understatement, the building itself was coming down... literally.

But well, noone can have everything he wants but well... maybe he culd get moved to another place or it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. WIth a sigh he placed the key on apartment 403 and slowly opened the door, it was dark and the light didn't work. Atleast there was a bed at the end of the apartment next to the... cracked window. There were bags on his table with fast food... few seconds in the microwave and BOOM delicious food came out.

On his right was a small kitchen or what looked to be a kitchen... what little he owned was already here and packed in small boxes. He openedmone and saw his small DVD player, he smield remembering the first time he got it... gift from his dad a long time ago.

He looked deeper into the box and saw a small envelope, he opened it and smiled.

_Dear brother:_

_Unfortunatley we are both stuck in here, I just hope they would let me see you... I know you have been looking for me but just so you know, I'm on the cell next to yours hehe. I don't blame your for what hppened that day and never will, promise me you will stop crying at night, yes I can hear you. Crying will only bring sadness and won't make anything better, it won't change the fact that everyone died and there nothing we can do about it, luckily we got each other and that is all we need. Lets just finsih with this stupid training and leave, go to the counryside or back to Japan and start over._

_Love, Airi_

Katashi smiled again, that letter always brout a smile to his face. It reminded him that his sister was still out there somewhere and he would find her.

"So, what do you think about the new pilot?" Misato asked as she ate her insta-ramen, extra crispy.

Asuka, Shinji and Misato lived in a normal Japanese style apartment which was always a battlefield with Misato being the one to step in when Asuka got out of hand, she once kicked their pinguin Pen-Pen out of the shower for 'being a pervert' but everyone knew that Pen-Pen was there first.

"I like him." Shinji smiled to himself, probably he could gain one more friend... he just knew that something was wrong with him but couldn't place his finger on it.

"His a moron." As always Asuka didn't have any good comments about anyone. Shinji was an idiot, Rei was the favorite and Misato had a drinking problem. Of course Katashi had to have a nickname and 'moron' was the only thing that Asuka could come up with on the brief time they met him "HEY, where's my food baka-Shinji."

"It's coming Asuka, this beef takes time to cook." Shinji sighed not knowing what to do, they have been roomates about two months and nothing he did or cooked made Asuka gratefull...

"You take too much time." Misato whispered

"See, Misato is with me on this one."

"I can't really help it, I just started cooking and being good at it takes time... stop presurring me." Shinji sighed again and kept cooking.

A little bit later the food came and Misato smiled at the sight of it, everything seemed perfect. From the cooked rice to the refined beef which was cut into slices and separated around the plate on top of a couple of lettuce leaves. After saying their usual words all three of them started eating, surprisingly Asuka didn't complain about the food, her mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely, Misato was starting to get drunk and blabbering about how work is always hard like usual. Shinji on the other hand enjoyed the constant blabbering, he constantly smiled and laughed at her comments. It made him feel welcomed, he wondered if this is what it felt like to have a family, a true family that loved him unconditionally. Even if he had Asuka for a sister.

"Yo, Shinji. This food rocks." Misato yelled lifting her beer up "I love your cooking, good bye instant food."

Asuka lifted her fist and brought it down upon the table almost cracking it. "Again with your stupid cooking." She yelled at Shinji "You just can't do anything right."

"Hey, its not our problem you don't like our awesome Japanese food." Misato exclaimed at her "Go someplace else."

Shinji smiled at her, it seemed that his cooking wasn't that bad. He felt privileged to finally start cooking and stopping eating Misatos horrible instant food.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, there was no more complaining and Misato drank until she got her fill, the other thing that was interesting was seeing a drunk penguin. No one had ever seen a drunk penguin and Pen-Pen certainly pulled it out with class, first he got up and started singing. Misato joined in after two minutes had passed and it was… horrible. A penguin singing was bad, and with alcohol involved it become five times worse and Misato did not have the best singing voice.

Thank god Asuka broke them off by knocking out Pen-Pen and, quite furious, throwing him inside his home while yelling insults at him. Misato took this as her moment and left to her room. After at least fifteen minutes she could be heard snoring like a dying Giraffe. Asuka came back mumbling something that involved penguins and cooking. She sat down and they both stayed silent for the rest of the evening.

Katashi walked out of his apartment, the only thing he didn't count for was the bed. It was stiff and it broke down in the middle of the night which made the floor a lot more comfortable. He needed a new bed, or better yet a new apartment.

With a sigh he walked out the door and took the keys, today was the first day of training, which meant simulations. Oh, how he hated simulations… those computer made VR simulations were nothing compared to the real thing. Still, how he hated it.

As he turned his head an unfamiliar person was standing in front of him. This girl (she looked like one) had short light blue hair and she was a shorter than he was by about three inches. She looked pretty from behind until she turned around realizing that Katashi was staring at her.

Her eyes were red, not blood red but a lighter shade of red. Her expression was empty. She didn't seem to feel any sort of emption and he knew that women liked to express what they were feeling and most of the time it was confusing.

"What do you want?" The girl asked Katashi

"Well, nothing actually. I just realized we were neighbors and just wanted to meet someone." He answered "I'm Katashi Chiyoko." He smiled at her, what she said next was something no one would have expected.

"Why do you lie?" She told him with a blank expression

"Wha…" At first Katashi couldn't respond, why would she think that he was lying. "Me, I'm not

lying, I just presented myself and by my book Katashi is my name."

"I wasn't referring to the name, I was referring to the smile you did afterwards." She told him "It seemed blank, a fake smile to be more precise. So just show your true feelings, it's better that way." Without another word she started heading to wherever she was going.

Katashi just stood there, thinking about what she said. It seemed as though she was right, it was a fake smile. But… how did she know? That was the question.

But his mind decided to think about the simulations and how horrible they were, no matter how much he tried to be excited nothing came out other than boredom. They were too easy, then his mind had a great idea.

After getting lost a couple of times and getting off at the wrong stations he was finally heading towards the hills, were supposedly you could see the city with am awesome view. The train didn't take long, but it felt like forever. First, Katashi found out the hour in which Mothers liked to go back home and some of them were carrying babies… and babies didn't like train rides. Katashi read once that a sheep mirrored another sheep movements, If one yelled then so did the other and the one behind and so on. Babies were just like that, if one cried all of them cried. Hearing one baby cry was annoying, hearing a dozen was a nightmare. Even if anyone covered their ears their cries could still be heard. Worst part was, the train didn't have any more stops.

That went on for at least fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes of constant crying and mothers trying to calm their babies down. Katashi got off the train as fast as possible and exhaled happily. No more train rides for the month.

The path towards the hill wasn't hard to find, but it did take some weird twists and turns. It seemed that it was purposely made to be a pong way up and he couldn't take short cuts since the path straight up the hill was steep. But eventually he got to the top and boy was it worth it.

The tallest buildings could be seen touching the few clouds that were visible, the sun was hidden behind a few of the buildings and the sky touched a beautiful orange color. He sat under an oak tree that was right on the top, overlooking the city. The breeze felt as though everything was peaceful and he was at peace… that last a few seconds.

"Hey intruder." Katashi looked up to where the voice sounded "This is my private spot."

The voice came from a girl, her eyes weren't visible from the shade of one of the branches but her hair had a weird tone of brown, it seemed that it had a few blonde hairs but mostly brown. She jumped down to confront her 'intruder' and Katashi stood up with a sigh, the girl was about as tall as him, she was wearing navy blue jeans with a white shirt.

"I said this is my private spot." The girl complained "Now move somewhere else."

Katashi smiled at her and giggled "I don't see your name on the tree."

"Still, no one has claimed this tree and I did, besides I don't have money to place a card that clearly states whats mine."

Katashi smiled again and sat back down. "Well once you do, I'll leave your precious spot."

The girl clinched her fists and exhaled, there was no point in arguing. Katashi wasn't moving. Instead the girl climbed back up again and sat on her usual branch. They was silence for a few minutes, both of them just enjoying the view and the wind.

"You know, it is a lot better up here." The girl said

"Sure." Katashi responded.

She sighed "Come on grumpy, it looks a lot better from up here."

Katashi smiled and started climbing the tree "Are you sure it can hold both of us?" He asked as he climbed

"If it can hold my bag, it can hold your fat ass."

Katashi slightly smiled at her "That language is not appropriate for a lady."

"I aint no lady." She responded

Katashi smiled as he sat next to the girl it was true the view was far better from up there.

"I'm Yui by the way." She said extending her hand.

Katashi took it "I'm Katashi, nice to meet you."

They enjoyed the view, for a few moments. It seemed that both of them needed this type of thing, it was awesome.

"So what brings you to my private spot?" Yui asked

"Im escaping, from training on a stupid simulator."

Yui laughed a little "Funny coincidence, me too. I like coming here in my own, it's peaceful."

"Yeah I've noticed that." Katashi assured her "Unfortunately there probably isn't a place as quiet as this inside the city."

"Yes there is." Yui corrected "On the buildings no one goes to the roof. Although it doesn't have such a nice view."

"The only thing you can see on a roof is the clouds, and sometimes it is beautiful, especially at night." He told her

"I know, I've lived here longer than you."

"How-"

"I know am outsider when I see one." Yui interrupted "And probably born someplace else since you got a strange form of speaking Japanese."

Katashi opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. She got him good, this was the second time in one day that people have absolutely left him without words. And he rarely was left without words.

"You got me there, I am a transfer citizen. Born in Sweden but I got Japanese parents."

"Oh, so you are Swedish." Yui tried to make a Swedish accent in which she failed miserably. "And you mean transfer student?" She asked smiling

"Nah, I mean citizen. I'm not going to school."

"Ah, come on." Yui shrugged and puffed her cheeks "You'll be my class mate."

"I'm probably older than you."

"Are not." She smiled at him again, that smile was starting to get annoying.

"So how old are you?" He asked her.

"Fifteen and livin'" She said raising both hands into the air

"HA, see I'm older than you by a year." He exclaimed in delight "From now on I'm your senpai."

"Hell no." Yui objected "I do not call anyone senpai and never will."

Both teenagers went at it for a few hours, arguing about the stupidest shit anyone could think off. But they still had fun and they finally realized they was going to be trouble.

"Shit, the commander is so gonna kill me." Yui exclaimed jumping down swiftly into the grass.

"Commander?" Katashi asked jumping down

"Yeah commander Ikari. Im an EVA pilot." She smiled at him.

AU: Hoped you guys liked the chapter. I do have some things planed for the following chapters and charcters, both canon and OC. Thanks to animewatcher4685 for beta reading this chapter. Any type of comments and/or opinions please leave a review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Katashi looked at his surroundings: a large, grassy field with a small hill stood to his left, and a biggerhill stood to his right and blocked his view of the outskirts of what seemed to be a mansion.

"This place feels familiar," he said to himself as he walked across the plain, trying to figure out where he was.

The scene changed. Katashi was lying down in a soft bed, a medical ventilator strapped to his face, watching lights passing overhead over and over again.

"Internal bleeding, fractured bones, and God knows what else," a mysterious voice stated. He couldn't figure out where he was or what had happened, so he continued to stare at the lights as they passed by . However, thoughts of the green fields and hills recurred in his mind. He focused on its familiarity; It felt peaceful- he wanted to go back there and be at peace.

"Pressure is 90 and dropping," another voice said.

In an instant, Katashi returned to the fields, but this time there was a girlish figure i before him. She was a little shorter than him, and she had the same black hair as he did. She turned around, smiling.

"Wake up, you knucklehead."

Again the scenery changed. He was back to seeing white lights, but this time he was able to move his head a little, and he saw a figure. He couldn't quite make out what they were wearing or what they looked like… if they were even a man. He could only make out a white lab coat. He let his head fall back, and he saw what seemed like a familiar face, yet he couldn't clearly see who it was… but he did read the expression. It was sadness, worry, yet it had a glance of happiness hidden in it.

The familiar figure got pulled back by two mysterious people, and a door closed, blocking his view. Katashi then blacked out.

"Well, that was strange," Dial said, closing the book and opening the recently closed door. "You know, it feels like something is missing. Maybe I skipped a few hours when I started writing this…" Dial smiled and kept walking, sitting down at the ER lobby. "Yes, writing, my dear reader. This is my story, based upon the Evangelion franchise, but maybe you're asking, "Why is the author making an author's note here, and not in the end of the chapter?" Well, the answer's simple: because I can. In this story I am GOD- I control time and space. I can make pink elephants appear and destroy the city. But that's not relevant; this chapter was actually meant to start 48 hours ago, but I'm too lazy, sooo…" Dial snapped his fingers.

**48 hours earlier**

"Why the hell would you two skip training!?" Misato yelled at the kneeling pilots. She was angry, but she had to congratulate both pilots for being able to disappear, what with all their agents tailing them. To that end, she made a mental note to yell at the idiots that called themselves agents. Turning her attention back to them, she turned stern and said, "You know that the training is mandatory, and that it helps you to familiarize yourself with the EVA controls, right?"

Yumi looked down and sighed deeply; Misato was right. But Aiko, on the other hand, kept looking up, placing his hands inside his pockets, and kept smiling widely.

"Sorry Misato," he said while keeping that smirk upon his face, "My EVA doesn't use controls, or a pilot seat, for that matter."

With fire in her eyes, Misato looked directly at him, and Katashi realized that the Colonel was a frightening person when she was angry. It made him nervous, to say the least

"Yeah… My EVA has a system… That's different from the others."

"What do you mean by 'different'?!" Barked Misato, which made Katashi a lot more nervous.

"Ah… Well… I'm not supposed to say, you know…"

"Well, I am ordering you to tell me."

Katashi smiled and stepped back from the angry Coronel; at this point, he didn't know what to do. He had never seen someone so angry because of such a small detail, but whatever the case was, it seemed that he wouldn't be able to leave without telling her. But, being as stubborn as he was, he walked backwards, heading towards the door. Misato smirked and pressed a button at her desk. The door closed and a loud click was heard.

'Shit, she locked the door,' Aiko thought as he kept pushing the button to no avail.

"You are not getting out of here unless you tell me what's different about your EVA!"

Yumi, at this point, was beyond bewildered. She didn't get what was different about Katashi's EVA; out of curiosity, she looked at it the day before, got her yelled at by Ritsuko for interrupting 'Important research.' In her eyes no one was doing anything. So, with her inquisitiveness, as soon as Katashi stated that there was something different about Unit 1.5, she had to know.

"Misato, I am really not supposed to tell you!" He yelled back at Misato. "So please, stop asking!"

Misato didn't move from her spot. Instead, she kept looking at the boy and hoped that, with enough pressure, he would budge. Unfortunately, she didn't suspect nor take into account that the new pilot from unknown origins was a tough nut to crack. In the end, she gave up, and sat back down on her office chair. But one day, she would break him and learn why.

Katashi sighed in relief as Misato backed down a little more pressure and he would've talked like a tortured prisoner. But that relief lasted a few seconds. He heard the door opening from behind and thought, 'I thought it could only be opened from the inside.' Next thing he knew, his face hurt and his back felt as though it had been kicked.

"Out of the way, PUNK!" He heard a familiar German voice right before he hit the ground.

Afterwards, Katashi remained on the ground, wondering what he did to receive such harsh treatment. Misato promised that Asuka would warm up to him. It had been three days, and for some reason he was still being kicked or punched; maybe Asuka was a slow warmer…. He saw Asuka's skirt and shoes; he didn't see anything that he shouldn't have seen. Without a glance at him, she let out a 'hmph' as she walked passed, ignoring him as if he were a bug. Then a second pair of shoes followed. Still, no hint of acknowledging his existence.

What he didn't expect was a third pair of shoes, but this time, they did stop. He couldn't see who it was, but he heard a sad yet kind tone of voice.

"Hey, do you want help?" The voice seemed familiar, but Katashi still didn't quite know whose voice it was. Hell, he didn't recognize anyone's voice except the German's, which was unforgettable once you heard it. Katashi looked up and saw Shinji Ikari offering a helpful hand. With a finally sigh, Katashi took it and got back up, but quickly realized how much he missed staying on the ground.

Yumi and Asuka sat in front of Misato's desk while Rei, who he hated stood in the middle. It seemed the three of them were having an argument about… him.

"Misato, three pilots are enough!" Asuka yelled.

"I have to agree with the second child on this one. Besides, having four active EVAs is a violation against the Vatican Treaty." Rei calmly said to Misato.

Misato sighed and looked directly at the pilots. "I am aware of that, and it was taken into account, but Commander Ikari made some calls and the treaty was managed."

"Ahhhhhhhh….!" Asuka yelled into the air, "I do not need more people holding me back."

"Then I don't have any problems with the two new pilots." Rei said and walked off. "Welcome to NERV," she said before the door closed behind her.

Misato sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Shinji, not finding a problem with all of this, nodded to Misato. Yumi smiled, seeing that she wouldn't have any issues with politics by being an EVA pilot.

"Do they always argue like this?" Katashi asked Shinji with a confused expression.

"Well, I don't know…" He answered him after being silent for a few seconds. "Asuka is always yelling and complaining about pretty much everything that's not herself."

Katashi smiled slightly. It seemed that he wasn't the only one Asuka abused, and while he felt a bit relieved, he also felt it angry, angry at why she liked to bother and bully people.

But good thing he wasn't a normal person.

"Asuka, please stop yelling," Yumi calmly asked her.

Asuka turned around abruptly and stared sharply at Yumi "Shut up, sixth," she yelled at her, "You got nothing to say here."

Then something extremely unexpected happened.

"Hey!" Yumi yelled back, "You got no right to yell at me like that! You have no right to yell at anybody for things that are beyond you!"

Asuka didn't know how to respond- no one had ever talked back at her, much less yelled. She was the one that usually had the final word; who knew this noobie had the courage to talk back… But after the initial shock and a bit of awe, she was pissed off. Asuka raised her hand and closed it. This girl would learn her lesson, Asuka promised, and threw her fist at her face, knowing there was no way she could dodge it. But she was stopped; Katashi had stopped her fist from connecting with her face. 'How did he manage to get that close to her?' Asuka thought. Only he knew, and it pissed her off even more. Misato and Shinji were just as impressed; who knew that someone had the courage to stand up to her? People usually ignored her, but Asuka never had gotten so mad that she started throwing intentional punches.

"Whatever your reason is for being pissed at us is not a reason to start being aggressive. I let you go with the first two kicks, but don't you dare hurt someone else just because you don't agree on things. Have common sense and realize that Yumi doesn't even have any type of control." Katashi barked at her.

For a moment everyone was speechless, not wanting to evolve any further, but the worst part was Asuka's face. Never had anyone stopped her from raging against someone, never had anyone actually talked back to her in that manner. When Asuka looked at Katashi with fire in her eyes, that fire turned to lava when she saw calm and determination on Katashi's face.

"Do you really think anyone can just come up here and become a god!?" Asuka yelled. "Do you think just because you're an EVA pilot, you're on top of everyone else? Ha! I'll show you."

Then the fighting started.

Asuka threw a punch at Katashi with her free hand and nailed him straight in the jaw, making him stagger back a few feet. Katashi got out of the confusion and looked straight at her, his face still calm, angering Asuka even more. She charged, and for the next few minutes it was an exchange of fists and kicks from Asuka, and defensive stances from Katashi. Misato wondered why Katashi didn't fight back; she could tell that he wasn't fighting back, and the question was why? Why was he holding back?

Misato got tired and sighed, taking out her gun and pulling the trigger. A loud bang was heard across the room, and tiny pieces of the ceiling fell on top of her head. The gunshot startled both kids and stopped the fighting. Asuka clinched her teeth and pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"This is not over, you bastard," she promised him, "this is not over." She then dashed out of the room.

For a few seconds, no one spoke; the intensity of the situation took its toll. But, with a small chuckle, somebody broke the silence.

"Well, who's hungry?" Katashi smiled and looked at everyone, waiting for an answer. Slowly but surely, a hand rose up.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going." Shinji said with a sigh.

"Perfect, you can show me good places to eat. Anyone else?" No one else answered the call. "Well, I guess this is going to be a boys' night," Katashi laughed.

"Yeah, haha." Shinji tried to sound pleased, but in reality he didn't know what to do.

"Actually, Katashi," Misato started, "you and Yumi will have a training session in half an hour."

Both Katashi and Yumi looked at Misato, completely shocked, but Shinji sighed in relief. "Yes, both of you skipped yesterday's training, and as punishment, you'llhave that same training session in half an hour. s Go change!"

"Bummer, I guess we'll have to plan this for another day, Shinji." Katashi said as he walked out the door. Yumi simply waved and left behind him. Misato's head dropped onto the desk and she sighed.

"How the hell will I survive?" She asked herself.

**24 hours later**

Yumi returned late to her house. Her parents yelled at her for that reason, and it only made it worse knowing she was forbidden to talk or give out details on her job. The only thing she was allowed to say was 'In Nerv,' and lying made her feel awful

The next morning, just when the sun was coming up, she got up and took a long hot bath, mulling over last night's developments. The training session she had with Katashi was nice. He seemed like a nice and gentle person, but she could tell that something was bothering him, something dark. With a sigh, she walked out of the shower and changed into an orange shirt with navy blue jeans and sneakers.

After a few minutes she went out the door and went for a walk, as usual, towards the center of the city, where there was a small shrine that was managed by an old man and his adoptive daughter. Yumi never asked the old man his age, but Airi, his daughter, had told her she was 11. Yumi spent quite a bit of time on that shrine since she didn't go to school. It took up most of her time. She helped the old man with the chores; she wasn't paid, but the sheer gratitude of the old man was enough for her. So she saluted the old man and started sweeping the floor of the shrine.

Somewhere on Planet Earth

"Are we there yet?" The Cowboy asked the board.

This place was a meeting room for four chairs that took on the role of planning and executing the operations of a secret, powerful organization, Umbraculo. Their members' true names are unknown, even amongst themselves, just in case any of them decided to turn them in, just like in 1920. Rather, they're known as Cowboy, Drinking Man, Smoking Babe, and Little Brain. Their faces were concealed by darkness, but their voices remained the same.

"Is it time yet?" Cowboy asked for the tenth time.

"No," Drinking man, taking a sip of his 50-year-old scotch. "All the requirements have not been met yet."

"Besides, we have to have patience," Little Brain stated. "The plan has been carefully calculated a long time ago."

"As a great man once said, 'Patience is a virtue, Virtue is a grace." Smoking Babe took a drag from her smoke, "Grace is a little girl who didn't wash her face."

Cowboy laughed sarcastically. "We do not have time for patience," he sighed, "this whole operation revolves around the fact that they think we are dead, and that we learned how to operate from the shadows. Now we got an asset on the loose who could blow up everything."

"That part is true." Drinking man took another sip. "I suggest disposing of him discreetly- that way we won't have any problems."

"None of that is necessary, gentlemen. Babe is right. Patience is our best asset." Little Brain stated. "The asset forgot something of grave importance when it tried to escape. We have that item in our possession."

"Exactly my point, darling." Smoking babe inhaled and exhaled while a smile lit up her face.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was hell to write. Just figuring out the way to writing the different characters using their backstory was hard but here is the chapter. This new organization will have a important role on future chapters please be patient. Now, I want to give a specialthanks to orkidian for helping me see how many mistakes I had and helped me correct them. Thank you.**

**Please if you enjoyed the chapter leave a review, I love to hear your opinions being positive or negative. Anything you can find that will help me improve will be appreciated. I also encourage the usage of PM's for any questions/opinions/comments you guys might have, Thank you very much.**


End file.
